


One Post at a Time

by manaeloise



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fandom, Memes, if people actually like this i will be suprised, shitpost, so many referances, users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaeloise/pseuds/manaeloise
Summary: Your favorite social medias are people, and they tend to argue about who's better.
Relationships: Discord Platform/Reddit (Anthropomorphic), Instagram/Snapchat (Anthropomorphic), Tumblr/Twitter (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One Post at a Time

Tumblr is far from unpopular, but they tend to have a reputation for, well, not hosting the best individuals... Cyberbullying and p*rnbots used to run rampant throughout their site. It's gotten better, but not by much. They've also not been treated very well either, being passed around by different companies for less and less money isn't the best way to raise self-esteem. But they persist.

Tumblr has many friends, as well as semi-friends. Twitter, for one, they a confusing relationship with each other, each thinking the other is worse. Yet still, they are more alike than they give credit for. Both host a great amount of users varying in moral alignment. Although specifics differ, the way they spread the word is also similar, their users will speak out about issues they deem important to talk about, and both have weird tag systems. Until they realize this for themselves though, they may have a tough time getting along.

Tumblr's friend Youtube is a pretty radical fellow, and Instagram has also been getting along with them, though that's more of Instagram's view than Tumblr's.

Right now, Tumblr is memeing about the quarantine, and freaking out about how its users predicted what was coming, "Remembering there was a plague in 1820 and 1920... *reaction image* oh noes!" 

"uwo? *picture of a cat*," Instagram replies, "*aesthetic picture of the sky* uwu."

"Guys, let's skip april fools this year. why? cause this whole year has been a joke" Tumblr asserts their dominance by T-posing, and Twitter immediately rages.

"Don't call me Karen! >:("

"Ok, Karen," Tumblr boldly responds, doing the caramelldansen dance.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank you for reading this impulsive shitpost of mine, it's been a pleasure.


End file.
